


Obsessive

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bat Paranoia, Gen, Grapple Check, Misunderstandings, Robin Paranoia, Snark, but really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Another part of the doomed Five Plus One thing.  
Artemis doesn't get what's up with Robin.Seriously, she can maintain her own arrows.





	

Robin was fidgety.No surprise there, really.Robbin couldn’t sit still for ten seconds.But this was different, he was nervous.And that was REALLY weird, because Robin didn’t GET nervous. 

Except now he was staring at her and fidgeting and he looked like he really REALLY wanted to ask her something.

“You gonna propose, or something, Boy wonder?” Artemis finally asked, because it had gotten to the point where it was BEYOND annoying.

He didn’t even blush at that, just sort of bit his lip, not even recognizing the joke.  
“No, I- I”He stuttered, and since when did Robin STUTTER, “I just wanted to ask, if maybe… could I see you’re grapple arrows?” he said the last part at almost flash speed.  
She raised an eyebrow, “Why exactly?”

“I just, um, well, I wanted see if they were still all in working order, you know, before the mission.”

And okay, did he not see her checking them back at the cave?She knew how dangerous faulty equipment could be.She really didn’t like the implication that she was unable to do it right.

“I already checked them, they’re fine.”  
and Robin shifted and was silent for a second, and he whispered something she wasn’t even sure was english.Then he looked up and said,

“I know that.I saw you checking them… but.I mean, something could have happened since then.”

And that was about the lamest thing she’d ever heard.

“Please?” Robin said. 

Now Artemis was getting scared, because Robin was BEGGING and he seemed terrified and she almost wondered if there was fear toxin around or something.But really, terrifying a kid into thinking that someone else’s arrows were faulty was not really a normal fear toxin reaction.

But she just couldn’t say no to Robin when he was like this, literally trembling in front of her.

“Sure, whatever.Check my stupid arrows,” She said, handing them over to him.

And he did check them over.And then over again.And again.Meticulously.She knew that Bat paranoia was a thing, but she was pretty sure that this went way beyond even bat standards.

Finally he relinquished her arrows, deeming them to be safe ( reluctantly)and moved on to checking his grapple gun in the same obsessive manner (though not quite as obsessively as he had looked over hers.He really didn’t trust her, did he.).Now she thought about it, this wasn’t the first time, actually. She’d seen him do this before with his own grapple gun, though she’d just chopped it up to regular bat paranoia, always right before missions, at the very last second.And once in a while she’d noticed weird things about her own equipment, arrows she had found faulty early the day of a mission miraculously replaced by new ones.Did Robin check her stuff often? 

Finally he sighed, seemingly satisfied and grinned. 

They had exactly five minutes until drop off.He wasn’t cutting it close at all, was he.What a weird kid.

Then, suddenly, she had an inspiration.OF course that explained it.That explained a lot, actually.

“Hey, Rob,” She said, “You afraid of heights?”

“Why would I be?” he asked, seemingly genuinely puzzled, like he hadn’t been obsessing over their flying equipment for the past two hours.But then he jumped right out of the bio ship armed only with his grapple gun and a gleeful cackle and the idea seemed a bit ridiculous.

Still, though.

 


End file.
